Individuals in health care facilities may rest on person support apparatuses that include mattress replacement systems. Caregivers may at times need to turn a resting individual to a different position and hold the resting individual at that position for a period of time. Person support apparatuses may have control boxes that include controls to start a turn and hold operation.
A need exists for alternative methods for turning and holding individuals resting on person support apparatuses in acute care settings, and apparatuses for use in performing such methods.